1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and/or apparatus for increasing the overturning resistance of retaining walls and has been devised particularly though not solely for use with crib walls.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of and/or apparatus for increasing the resistance to overturning of retaining walls.
Accordingly in one aspect the invention consists in a method of increasing the resistance to overturning of a retaining wall including the steps of applying to the retaining wall intermediate of its height a plurality of discrete interlinking members, attaching a first interlinking member to the retaining wall intermediate of the height thereof and a last interlinking member to a deadman.
In a further aspect the invention consists in interlinking restraining means for increasing the resistance to overturning of a retaining wall, said interlinking restraining means including a plurality of interconnected, interlinking members one end of the plurality of members being attached to a retaining wall intermediate of its height and the other end being attached to a deadman.
In a still further aspect the invention is in a method of increasing the resistance to overturning of a retaining wall, including the steps of applying to the retaining wall intermediate of its height a plurality of discrete interlinking members, attaching a first one of the interlinking members to the retaining wall intermediate of the height thereof and to a last one of interlinking members, a deadman.
To those skilled in the art to which this invention relates, many changes in construction and widely differing embodiments and applications of the invention will suggest themselves without departing from the scope of the invention as defined in the appended claims. The disclosures and the descriptions herein are purely illustrative and it is not our intention to limit the scope of the invention by those disclosures and descriptions, or otherwise, than by the terms of the appended claims.